Taken
by retro493
Summary: When Kiyo is kidnapped it is up to Zatch the help of his friends to save him. I do not own Zatch Bell.
1. Chapter 1

"Kiyo I'm back from the park" Zatch called out as he walked into the house. But something wasn't right. The bookcase was knocked over along with a lot of other things. The house was a mess and papers and garbage were everywhere and all over the brown wooden floor. "Kiyo are you home?' Zatch yelled as he ran up the stairs passing the bright white wall full of pictures. There was no answerer. Zatch's stomach tightened up into a knot and he began to sweat. Zatch raced down the hall to Kiyo's room. The room looked liked it got hit by a tornado. But nothing was missing or taken. "Where can Kiyo be?" Zatch thought when he looked out the window. The phone started ringing and Zatch darted to pick it up. "Hello?" Zatch asked into the phone. "Zatch it's the brilliant Dr. Riddles how are you?" "I'm fine" Zatch responded but the house is a mess and Kiyo is missing". "Is anything missing?" Dr. Riddles asked. "The only thing that is missing is Kiyo" Zatch responded. "He must have been kidnapped". Is there anything odd in the room or strange"? Zatch put down the phone and scanned the room. He saw something on the floor near the desk. It was the ace of spades. "Kiyo hates playing cards why would this be here"? Zatch thought. "I found the ace of spades and it has a top hat on the back". "That seems strange, I'll get back to you with any information I can find. Zatch don't panic and relax and don't panic I'll call back soon." Dr. Riddles hung up the phone. Zatch fell to the floor and sighed. "I hope kiyo's alright"

* * *

Zatch heard the phone ring again and looked up at the desk. Zatch stood up and answered. "Zatch its Dr. Riddles I found out about the card. The symbol is the insignia of the Son's Of Spade, a notorious European gang". "But what do they want with Kiyo?" "That's what I want you to find out" Dr. Riddles responded. "I found their Japan HQ address and I will arrange a car to pick you up."


	2. Chapter 2

Zatch ran to the large front door when he heard the door bell ring. He saw a black beat up car with tinted windows as he looked down the street. "Sorry this isn't my best car Zatch but I want us to keep a low profile" Dr. Riddles said he rolled down the front passenger seat window. "That's ok" Zatch replied as he climbed into the left back seat. The car started driving and there was a short science. "Ok Zatch lets get down to business shall we?" Dr. Riddle's fished a strange black chip from his pocket and handed the small chip to Zatch. "This is a hearing chip so you tell us what is happening and to know what is going on." Zatch looked at the chip in his hand and then stared out the dark tinted window. "When should I use the chip?" Dr. Riddles opened a small brown briefcase and took out a building blueprint. Suddenly a table came out of the car floor faster then the speed of light. Zatch sank back into his seat a little startled. "Is there anything else you should tell me about this car doctor?" Zatch asked while he looked around the car wondering what else could be in there. "Well there is a bomb in the engine". Zatch felt like he was going to faint. "Kidding"! Dr. Riddles yelled with a joyful smile. "So this is how Kiddo felt" Zatch thought as glared at the laughing doctor.

"I'm sorry; there is an air vent at the side of the building and a series of air shafts that should be able to hold your weight". "We don't know which room Kiyo is being held in so that is up to you to find out". The car pulled into an alley at the side of a large brick building. Dr. Riddles stepped out of the car and showed Zatch the air vent. Zatch climbed on top of a dumpster under the vent and climbed in. "Oh and Zatch if you can't find Kiyo in 30 the building will blow up from the bomb I planted there before I picked you up." Zatch's face turned a deep red and his eyes went black. "Kidding!" Dr. Riddles said as he tried not to fall from laughing. "Just be careful I will be in the car outside the building with help if you need. Zatch's face went back to normal and he nodded. "By the way Zatch I'm serious about that bomb." Zatch's face went back to that red color as he started crawling down the cold shaft. "Kidding, I'm just kidding!" Zatch heard Dr. Riddles yell in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

Zatch felt like he has been climbing through the dark and maze like shafts for hours but he finally found the room Kiyo was in. "Dr. Riddles I found the room Kiyo is in" Zatch whispered with the hearing chip in his ear. "That's excellent, but is he hurt?" Dr. Riddles asked with a worried tone. "No he looks a little ruffed up but he doesn't look like he is in that much pain". "Wait the thugs are going to say something"

"_Come on kid we know you are Sherry's beloved boyfriend" _The big one in the blue suite sneered at a scared Kiyo. _"For the last time I am not Sherry's boy friend. In fact I barely know her" _Kiyo said back. _Hey chief he might be right. Why would a girl like Sherry be with a kid like this? Look at him, he's skinny, weak and when you think about it he's not that much of a looker." _Kiyo looked like he had to force himself not to scream at the henchman that said that. _"Who cares if is or not were still getting paid that 5oo grand". _"They think he's Sherry's boy friend and they want 500,000 dollars" Zatch whispered. "You mean Brago's partner? I'll call her right away. Just stay tight Zatch and stay quiet". Zatch glared at the large mean looking men surrounding Kiyo. "How dare they kidnap my friend" Zatch thought. He saw the men laughing at Kiyo and taunting him. It made Zatch sick and he wanted to do something but couldn't. It was a horrible feeling. Zatch then heard a soft creaking noise and felt the vent begging to collapse.

Zatch's eyes lit up in fear and a small trickle of sweat dripped down his forehead. "This is bad this is really bad" Zatch whispered with a hint of fear in his voice. "Zatch is something wrong?" Dr. Riddles asked now concerned. "Yeah it's the vent its- the vent now completely fell. Zatch fell to the floor with a loud crash. Zatch heard shouting and coughed as the thick heavy dust entered his lungs. Zatch felt a pair of arms grab him. "Who the hell are you supposed to?' The big one spat in anger. Zatch was suddenly sent flying through the air and fell hard on the concrete floor. "Stay away from him"! Kiyo snarled furiously. "So this kid is with you?" One of the men yelled. "You really think some little kid could save you?" The other one said. "No but I know I can". Before the leader could realize what was going on Brago was already at his throat. The two other thugs lunged at him but that was a huge mistake. Sherry cried a spell and they were fried like McDonalds breakfast. Zatch watched Brago but he could barely keep his eyes open. He hit his hard really hard. He wanted to sleep; he wanted to close his eyes. Everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

The room started spinning and was a little foggy when Zatch opened his eyes. "Where am I?" Zatch thought as he stared at the ceiling not really being able to move. "You look beat up" Kiyo said with a small smile. 'Kiyo you're ok!" Zatch yelled as he gave Kiyo a tackling hug. "So I'm the one who finally got you to move" Kiyo said as he tried to get Zatch to stop climbing on him. "What do you mean?" Zatch asked with a puzzled look. "You hit your head pretty hard and you were out for a few hours". Zatch rubbed his head and groaned. "Yeah you're right about that". "By the way what happened to those men?" Zatch asked in a worried voice. "Its ok they were arrested and Sherry and Brago are ok too. They actually sent you a get well gift". Zatch looked around his hospital room and saw a huge pray mantis Joe stuffed animal on the desk. Zatch's eyes lit up and he looked like he might pass out again. "It's so cool" Zatch squealed as he grabbed it and threw it in the air. "Whoa we don't want you to pass out again" Kiyo said as he made Zatch sit down. "Also Zatch I want you to thank you for saving me" Kiyo said warmly. "That's what friends are for" Zatch said back. "So true" Kiyo said and Zatch a friendly backwards hug. "Kiyo you think we could go back home now?"

"The doctor said you should just stay here for the night because if you haven't noticed its 1 in the morning. "I'm pretty tired any way" Zatch said with a yawn. Kiyo sat in a chair near the door and rested his head against the blank white wall. "Hey Kiyo you think you could"- Kiyo stood up knowing what Zatch wanted. "This room is freezing any Kiyo said as he lied down. "When you think about it is" Zatch responded as he cuddled next to Kiyo. Kiyo looked at Zatch and smiled as he put his arms around his small tired friend.


End file.
